The present invention relates generally to chum lures, and more particularly to chum lures useful for catching crabs, lobsters and the like.
The prior art is replete with a variety of devices useful to dispense a granular material known as chum for the attraction of marine animals such as fish, lobsters and the like. The majority of the prior art devices relate to structures, generally cylindrical in shape, which define appropriate cylindrical cavities provided with perforated walls for the gradual release of chum material into the water when the device is in use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,317 to Pease, Sr. relies on a cylindrical body to hold the chum, which body is provided with a plurality of holes allowing the chum to escape into the water. Pease, Sr. also defines a transverse rod which provides eyelets for attachment of parallel hooks to impale live bait or the like thereon. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,634 to Redinger defines a cylindrical perforated body providing a repository and release mechanism for chum which has attached thereto two hooks designed to receive live bait.
In addition to Pease, Sr. and Redinger a series of patents, all listed as follows, illustrate the employment of devices to hold and dispense chum material, which devices differ from each other in configuration, manner of assembly and displacement of hooks, if any. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,575 to Gfroerer, discloses a cylindrical chum holder in combination with a rod providing points of attachment for fishing hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,959 to Antkowiak employs a cylindrical body for the retention of live minnow bait and an outer rod for attachment of external hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,620 to Dockal discloses hook extensions provided in whorled relationship projecting from a cylindrical body having perforations for the dispensing of chum. U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,647, to Beloff, discloses a chum lure in the shape of a fish. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591 to Ray discloses a perforated chum holder which opens into two half sections which snap-lock together internally. U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,327 to Rundell relates to a chum pot adapted to a movable trap door located in its base to periodically dispense chum in lump fashion at locations in the water. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,471 to Alspaugh relates to a chum dispenser having a weight at the bottom and connection by an eyelet to a line which may also define hook for live bait.
In addition to the foregoing references, other references were disclosed which are listed serially herein: U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,593 to Baldridge; U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,283 to Hudson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,113 to Multanen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,768 to Feaster et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,434 to Duller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,190 to Triplett et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,934 to Visser; U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,660 to Moore; U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,598 to Spindler; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,464,163 to Abernethy.
All of the foregoing references were considered in detail, but were determined to be incapable of solving the problems faced in the employment of chum dispensers suitable also for catching crabs, lobsters and the like. Specifically, the live bait hooks employed in many of the prior art chum holder devices would be inadequate to secure the attachment of a shell fish such as a crab, as the shell fish possesses a hard exterior which would not be penetrated by the conventional hook. Further, most shell fish use their claws to masticate their food, and could remove the bait from the hook without becoming impaled thereon. Thus, for a device to be useful, it must provide a point of attachment for the crab or lobster, preferably to a piece of bait which offers difficulty in the removal of the bait sufficient to enable the fisherman to capture the shell fish. Moreover, the crab or lobster must retain interest with the lure, and particularly in the instance where whole bait is employed, must be unable to easily remove the whole bait from its point of attachment.
The present invention is believed to provide a solution to the aforenoted problems faced by the prior art.